


Please hug me, I'm scared.

by 888LARRY888



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alot of these were just added, Firefighter Liam, Firefighter Louis, Fluff, Harry and Louis are married, Harry paid for louis' college, Homophobia, I dont plan ahead, I'm 13, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lilo friendship, No Smut, Protective Liam, Pyrophobia, Racism, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Scared Zayn, Slurs, TAGS ARE SPOILERS, Triggers, You'll just find out as you read, firefighter harry, lirry friendship, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888LARRY888/pseuds/888LARRY888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn feels everything happens to him. <br/>Liam wishes his job were more interesting.<br/>Louis wishes his family would except him.<br/>Harry wishes Louis would let them go.</p><p>Or the one were Zayn is pyrophobic and Liam is the firefighter who saves his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fic. So. Enjoy.(sorry about those pesky tags)

**ZAYN POV**

_I a going to die alone,_ Zayn thinks,  _Alone, in a fire._

He is sitting in the corner of a room, which is consumed by fire. Smoke licks the ceiling and fills the area completely. But, Zayn can't leave. He is left completely petrified in the corner. Rocking back and forth, sobbing. Unable to move due to the extreme fear coursing through his veins.

**LIAM POV**

Liam's job is finally something to talk about. Finally a fire broke out. Liam shouldn't be happy, people could die. And one of the residents of the building is pyrophobic. He's trapped inside. This is Liam's chance. He goes inside and climbs to the top floor. He kicks in the door of the flat where the boy lives.

Then he hears it. A loud wiling coming from one of the rooms.

**ZAYN POV**

Zayn can see a shape coming towards him through he flames. He thinks he's hallucinating. The shape begins to call his name and he realizes its a firefighter coming for him. He's always been envious of those men and women. The ones who can fearlessly walk through flames. He gets terrified whenever he sees a candle.

**LIAM POV**

Liam reaches the boy. That's when he realizes how beautiful he is. The boy is gorgeous. Even during this massive breakdown he is having. 

"I'm here to save you. Are any others in the house?" Liam says. The boy shakes his head but other than that, doesn't move. 

 _Oh,_ Liam thinks, _Guess I have to carry him then._

He gathers the boy into his arms and begins to carry him out of the building. The boy passes out from smoke inhalation and Liam begins to run. He can't let him die.

He gets outside as quick as he could get out of a burning building. He lies the boy down on a gurney and the EMTS begin the respiration treatment. Once the oxygen reaches his brain, they leave him with the mask and tell him to breath through it. The boy turns to him.

"Thank you." He says.

I take my mask off to respond.

**ZAYN POV**

Zayn's mouth drops open. 

 _Holy SHIT! THIS MAN IS ABSOLUTLEY GORGEOUS!,_ Zayn thinks. 

"You're welcome." He says. That's when Zayn decides that this man is an angel.  Little did he know, the man thought the same thing about him.


	2. See you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yesterday in gym I got them to play Pillow talk. This little boy started twerking and I got really mad cause like, don't tarnish the beauty that is Zayn. BTW this is a Larry background chapter. I plan on alternating.

LOUIS POV (3 YEARS AGO)

"Mom, can we talk?" Louis says. He's been ready to do this for 2 years. He's been to scared to finally tell his family the truth about his sexuality. He knows that their views on homosexuality.

"Sure, honey." His mother says. She has no idea what's coming. But Louis knows he has to do this. He breathes. In. Out. Repeat.

"I'm gay." He says. No beating around the bush about this.

"No you're not." She says, shaking her head, " You can't be! We always went to church. Every Sunday we went. That's not possible."

"Mom that's not how that works." He says slowly, " I like boys and I'm dating De'Ante."

" That filthy nigger?!??!!" She shouts.

" Excuse me?!" Louis begins to shout, " You're not allowed to call anybody filthy. You spent three years of your life in the traphouse."

" You don't get to bring that up!" She counters, " Its bad enough that my son is a faggot. He has to date some little colored boy too?!"

" Shut up. I'm leaving." Louis says. He get up and goes to his room where he packs a bag with his things. He almost reaches for his keys to the house, then he realizes that he's probably never going to see this little 3 story brick house in Cleveland again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*


	3. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You won't believe what happened at my school the other day at my school. Two seventh graders were caught having sex in one of the teachers restrooms. Ha! That's my life. Anyway this is basically just a quick explanation for Zayn's pyrophobia.

ZAYN POV(third person as a baby)

Baby Zayn is sitting in his crib. He's playing with his mobile. Suddenly there is screaming. A woman shouting "OH MY GOD!!". A man telling her to calm down. Then there's an alarm.  
The fire spreads quickly. Very quickly. The alarm is loud and the baby begins to cry. The baby is too far for the parents to reach. The woman gets outside with the help of the firefighters that got there immediately.  
The man isn't as lucky. He goes back for his son, but never makes it to the nursery. He collapses from the smoke and is gone before the saviors can reach him.  
The fire has already reached the nursery. It engulfs the crib just as a firefighter, whose name is Geoff Payne, reaches the room. He rushes to get the baby. He reaches the crib just as the flames reach him. The baby is unconscious, which isn't unusual in such circumstances.  
He reaches for the baby and flees the building. He gets Zayn to the EMTS just in time for them to save him. Even if he has to spend a few day in the hospital. The baby will live. And little did Geoff know, his own little baby Liam would come to know him. Come to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was intense. I literally finished this in like ten minutes. New record for me. Honestly I kinda hate writing on my phone. Also I did forget to mention the minor character death thing. So sorry.


	4. Larry Meets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically louis and harry meet in a bar 2 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry its been a while. School. Family. Had some other things.

Harry POV(2 years ago)

"Hit me again." Harry hears the man say. He looks to be about nineteen years old. He has shaggy brown hair and very, very blue eyes. Harry has been watching him all night, waiting to make a move. He'd never admit it to anyone but he's actually nervous about it. Normally he can walk up to anyone man or woman and start a casual conversation. There's something about this particular boy though Harry can't put his finger on it. He breathes.  
" Hey there." He says.  
"Hi?" The boy says cautiously as a question.  
" What has you drinking?" Harry's asks. He then mentally face palms.  
" Um... My boyfriend dumped me for a random girl actually." He says. Harry has a small moment of mental celebration.  
"That sucks," He responds," I'm Harry." He says, holding out his hand.  
" Louis." He says shaking Harry's hand.  
"You in school, Louis?"  
"Nope." He says," Mom cut me off and I'm broke."  
"Well why on earth would she do that?" Harry asks curiously.  
" Well, I grew up in a horribly homophobic household. So." Louis says.  
"That's horrible."Harry easy genuinely.  
"Meh," Louis says with a shrug, " My sisters aren't as bad. Sometimes the oldest one, Lottie, she calls."  
" I have a sister, Gemma," Harry says.  
" I haven't seen my family in over a year."  
" Well, it can't be that bad if they're as hateful as you say." Harry says.  
" Yeah. Maybe." Louis says, finishing his drink. Then as if just thinking about it," Why are you drinking?"  
" Ah! My boyfriend cheated on me, and then told me that I would never have been enough for him." Harry says.  
"That sucks." Louis says with a smirk.  
" You wanna get out of here?" Harry asks.  
"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this performance group evaluation and so I've been practicing for that nonstop for like two months but its over with now so I should be updating more often now. Any other band geeks out there?


	5. Baby I'm Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the longest chapter I think I'll ever post.

**LIAM POV** (present day)

Liam doesn't understand what just happened. The day started off so normal(aka boring AF). But then there was a fire in an apartment complex. There was a pyrophobic resident. He was... something. That boy was so beautiful that for a moment Liam thought he himself was dead, dreaming, something. ' _There's no way that someone can be that perfect'_ Liam had thought. Its been a few hours now, and he's back at the station with the boys.

"What's wrong Li?" Harry says, "You're never this quiet."

"Yeah, Liam. What's wrong?" Louis says with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you guys believe in love at first sight?" Is the first thing that Liam blurts out.

Harry's eyebrows shoot all the way up to his hairline. "My little baby Liam thinks he's in love?!?!" He shouts, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck.

" They grow up so fast don't they Haz?"Louis says joining the hug.

"Hey! Get offa me! I can't breathe!" Liam says from inside the crushing hug. The two boys release him and he can finally get some air.

"So who is this mystery boy who finally captured our little Liam?" Louis says with a mischievous smirk.

" You guys know the boy I rescued from the apartment building tonight?" Liam says cautiously.

"OH MY GOD!!! I've read that fic!" Harry says, being the one who's constantly reading fanfic.

"I know Harry." Liam says.

"So, you think you're falling in love with some random pyrophobic that you saved from a burning building?" Louis says.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I just. You guys didn't see him. He was like the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Liam says, knowing he can pour his heart out to the two people in front of him.

"Awwwwwww" Is the only response he gets from either of them. Harry turns toward the door having heard it open.

"Um, Li?" He says.

"What?" Liam says from behind his hands.

"Might wanna look up hun" Louis says, having also seen who had just walked in.

 **ZAYN POV** (present)

 

Zayn didn't know why but after he was discharged from the hospital, he felt drawn to the fire station. He just had to see that gorgeous fireman again, without his brain being heavily clouded from smoke inhalation. So he asked his best-friend and room mate (who had been at a party when the fire broke out) to drive him there.

"So how cute was he?" Niall asked for what Zayn could have sworn was the millionth time.

"Greek God cute, Niall. I don't know how to explain it any further alright?!" Zayn said. He wouldn't even apologize for snapping at his friend. He had been through hell that night( almost literally) and he couldn't take much more.

"Sorry." Niall says. They've arrived at the station now and he gets out of he car. Zayn gets out of his side and walks to the door with Niall. Niall opens the door for him and goes in quietly after. That's when Zayn notices that everyone is looking at him. He sees a long-haired man and a shorter brown-haired man standing together with the firefighter who saved him.

He walks over. " Hey, I ...um...I just wanted to thank you again for saving my life." He says.

"N-no problem" The other man stutters out, almost as if he's nervous. But that's not possible because this man is gorgeous and brave and has no reason to be nervous.

"I'm Zayn, and this is my room-mate Niall." Zayn says, gesturing to his friend and then holding out his hand.

" I'm Liam, and this is Harry and Louis" The man responds gesturing first to the taller man, and then to the short one, then offering his hand and shaking Zayn's.

" You know Zayn, if you're up for it, we just got off and were thinking about heading to a club down the street. Wanna come with?" Louis asks, discreetly shooting Liam a glance full of mischief.

"Yeah, as long as there's like, no candle of fire or anything." Zayn says, knowing that he wouldn't be able to go if there were.

"I don't think so, but if there are I'll just tell them to put them all out." Louis says.

"Friend of the owner." He adds when Zayn makes a confused face.

"Well let's go," Niall says," The night shall go on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to post longer chapters, but I'm always super tired of this story until I start writing a new chapter. So all I have to do is start writing sooner. There was a comment on my last chapter that literally made me squeal in my health class when I saw the email, which is what made me start writing this. So thanks.


	6. I'm back

I'm so sorry I was gone so long. I'm back and I'm better. Y'all not ready for this.


	7. Chapter 7

I am discontinuing this story. I just can't write about One Direction anymore. I will however be writing a drarry fic.

**Author's Note:**

> So... That just happened. I'm actually writing this in my social studies class. My teacher isn't here so I was like, oh well let me write this fic. My friend Keyvon is helping me with this. So I guess he's like, my beta. Jeez that was short. I'll try to make the next one longer. But only if you guys want. BTW I won't always switch POV that often but since it was the initially meeting I did.


End file.
